Sesshōmaru VS Meta Knight
Sesshōmaru VS Meta Knight is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Sesshōmaru from the InuYasha series and Meta Knight from the Kirby series. Description InuYasha VS Kirby! Two centuries-old, sword wielding anti-heroes clash blades! Will the eldest son of the Great Dog Demon slay the masked Star Warrior? Interlude Wiz: Having wandered the world for hundreds of years, enduring many battles, and wielding legendary swords, these two fierce and skilled swordsmen have made their names clear to the ones they wish to fight... as well as the one person they wish to help improve. Boomstick: They're basically the coolest teachers ever! Sesshōmaru, eldest son of the Great Dog Demon and half-brother to Inuyasha! Wiz: And Meta Knight, the masked Star Warrior and friendly rival/mentor figure of Kirby. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sesshōmaru Wiz: The Inu no Taishō, or Great Dog Demon. In Medieval Japan,- at least, in InuYasha lore - this all-powerful creature acted as the lord of the western provinces. He formed allegiances not only with fellow demon-kind, but also with humans, since he appeared to have a soft spot for them. Boomstick: ...Uh... Wiz: Don't even think about making that joke. Not after last time. Anyway, from the Great Dog Demon came his full-demon son, Sesshōmaru, who would spend his early life awaiting the day he could duel his father and claim the legendary sword, Tesseiga. Literally, the Sword of Destruction. Boomstick: It would have made a great prize for waiting for such a long time... buuut then his Great Dog Daddy thought "screw that" and gave him Tenseiga instead. Yes, Ten''seiga, not ''Tes''seiga, they're two different swords altogether. ' Wiz: Not only did Sesshōmaru claim this sword to be worthless, he found out his father had a child with a human woman, resulting in bearing a child that would soon wield Tesseiga - Inuyasha. '''Boomstick: And if that wasn't enough of a crotch kick, his daddy kicked the bucket shortly after. Life seems to suck for this guy so far... Wiz: He would begin to hate his half-brother, seeking out to take the sword that he felt was rightfully his. He was so determined to take his half-brother down and to get his "rightfully earned" sword that he even allowed himself to team up with his most hated enemy, Naraku, to accomplish this goal. Boomstick: But little Inu held his own on their two encounters, even cutting off Sess' left arm in the first. He even nearly got killed in the second encounter, had it not been for the sword he hated. But it wasn't all that bad - he was taken in by a human orphan girl named Rin, who would stay by Sess' side even despite his outright refusal to let her do so. He shouldn't be so grouchy, that's my DREAM right there! Wiz: Lose your arm and you might just do it. Anyway, after some time, Rin was brutally killed by wolf demons, and it was at this point that Sesshōmaru noticed that Tenseiga was acting differently. With a slash of the blade, Rin was brought back to life. It was at this point that Tenseiga's purpose became clear - it was made to bring the living back to life. Boomstick: Which is pretty much the STUPIDEST thing I have ever heard in my life! I'm pretty sure killing people is the absolute most basic function of what a sword is used for! Wiz: Tenseiga may not be able to harm or cut the living, but it can heal others, teleport him in a spot of danger to save his life, work on those not of the living, and create barriers. It also utilises a special attack in the form of the Sōryūha, or Dragon Strike, where Sesshōmaru charges his own power into yōki, which is emitted like a lightning blast. Depending on Sesshōmaru's current level of willpower, it can increase in size up to a dragon-like wave of energy. However, there is a limit on Tenseiga's revival from the dead - it will only be able to bring the recipient back once. As Sesshōmaru found out the hard way when Rin died a second time. Boomstick: Lesson learned, I suppose - honour what you have and confirm you're not a god when you're actually not a god, and your demon mommy'll bring your human friend back to life. Wiz: Wow, that was very... profound. Boomstick: *belches* Anyway, Tenseiga is not the only thing he keeps on hand for combat! In conjunction with his sheer physical strength, he uses his claws, which are capable of cutting through stone without breaking a sweat. They can also create poison which can enhance his physical attacks, be sprayed at foes, or be turned into a neat poison whip! Wiz: He used to be the wielder of Tōkijin, a sword with an evil aura so strong only he could wield it without getting his soul consumed. Boomstick: But then it broke after use, so he can't use it here today. No shit! But on his travels, he's accompanied by this weird little Gollum lookalike, Jaken the imp. The weapon he carries is Nintōjō, a staff with two heads that is capable of shooting blasts of water and fire! The fire in particular can burn foes to cinders in a matter of seconds. Talk about a kickass barbecue! And while Sess hasn't had to wield it often, he's more than capable to do so! Wiz: And that's not all. After finally deeming Inuyasha as the worthy wielder of Tesseiga and the Meidō Zangetsuha, letting go of his grudge in the process, as he fought against Magatsuhi, his left arm finally grew back, and in its hand, a new weapon - the deadly Bakusaiga. Boomstick: In complete contrast to Tenseiga, Bakusaiga is a fucking beast in combat. Why, you may ask? BECAUSE IT CAN FUCKING DECOMPOSE ORGANIC MATERIAL! It can nullify regenerative abilities and can basically completely disintegrate any poor sucker that gets hit by it! Hooooly shit! And that's not even including the Yōki Wave, which can pretty much wipe out any lesser demons in range with complete ease! Wiz: Sesshōmaru is an almighty fighter. He is fast enough to leave after-images, capable of flight with his Mokomoko-sama-- Boomstick: Wait, is THAT what it was? I always thought it was an oversized blanket for him to sleep on... Wiz: --He is also immune to human weapons and holy attacks, and is also capable of using his keen sense of smell to his advantage. Boomstick: He's also got a wicked-sick healing factor, though how did it take him most of the series to just regrow an arm!? Wiz: Some call it the grudge towards Inuyasha. Boomstick: Gotcha. But if he REALLY wants power, he whips out his true form - his Daiyōkai form. He may not be able to use his cool weapons in this state, but he retains his completely insane abilities, including an increase in strength and speed, as well as flight! I would SO ride this thing into battle! Wiz: Anyway, Sesshōmaru is still an almighty warrior. He's surpassed both the likes of his father and Inuyasha, and was key in the defeats of Sō'unga, Magatsuhi and Naraku. He even was able to defeat Kyōra and Numawatari, apparent "gods". Boomstick: Not to mention he once slew 1,000 demons at once with a single Yōki Wave! Such a thing was intended to slow him down, but Sess was like "Fuck that!" and just destroyed them! Wiz: He is so adept he does not wish to seek out the Shikon jewel shards in order to gain power. However, Tenseiga is near useless in actual combat as it was more suited to healing than fighting. And no matter what, he protects Rin with growing compassion, which some foes have even tried to do to force him to drop a fight. Boomstick: But once she's out of harm's way, you better watch the fuck out! Sesshōmaru: I seek nothing more than to battle the most powerful beings alive, which excludes the lowly likes of you. Meta Knight Wiz: Over a thousand years ago, an epic war took place. The heroic Star Warriors were fighting against the vile Nightmare for the fate of the entire universe. Ultimately, the Star Warriors succeeded, won the war and saved the universe for the time being, but at the cost of many, many lives on the side of good. One such Star Warrior was able to survive and make their way to the planet Popstar, where they would be the "Chosen One" to battle the forces of evil from there on out. Boomstick: And that Star Warrior... is NOT Meta Knight, because Meta Knight was another Star Warrior there for years before he decided to mentor that Star Warrior! Wiz: Meta Knight's relationship with Kirby seems to be a rather tense and patchy one. Sometimes they'll be friends, other times somewhat bitter rivals. And while sometimes he's seen being a mentor and training Kirby for fighting the deadly foe ahead of him further into his journey, other times he'll decide to make Kirby's job harder by sending the crew of his ship, the Halberd, to attack him. Boomstick: Those two really need one of those "get-along" shirts, or something... Wiz: Whatever side he chooses to be on, he really does tend to keep to himself and be in some kind of state of secrecy. But when he steps on the battlefield, it's a whole different story. Boomstick: He's the leader of the Meta-Knights... oooookaaaay... and he is a beast in battle. A very cool-looking and refined beast. But Meta Knight would not be Meta Knight without his sword - Galaxia! Wiz: Forged by the ruler of the fire people, Pholtron, this indestructible blade is Meta Knight's go-to weapon. It also is only capable of being wielded by the "Chosen One" destined to wield it. Boomstick: ...Sooooo, Meta Knight and Kirby? Wiz: ...Yeah, pretty much. Boomstick: Well, in whatever sense, Meta Knight can swing this thing faster than the speed of sound, making it seem like he's putting off multiple hits in a single stroke, and can generate electricity and, when it peak condition, shoots beams. Why this changes when he takes hits, I don't understand, but hey, lasers! Wiz: Meta Knight also makes use of his other tool, the Dimensional Cape. Despite being capable of manipulating space, it's mostly used by Meta Knight as a means of teleportation and surprise attacks. And it might just be magic in nature! ...But that's irrelevant. Boomstick: Over the many hundreds of years he has fought, he's racked up quite a few abilities! Apart from his INSANE speed in both physical and swordfighting senses, he is capable of healing himself and creating illusions of himself! Wiz: He also has utilised three main abilities to enhance his fighting prowess - the speedy Mach Tornado, the painful Drill Rush-- Boomstick: His drill is the drill that will pierce the heavens... as well as your fucking bones! Wiz: ...but his deadliest attack makes use of his Dimensional Cape to darken the arena and set himself up for a single, solid and powerful strike - Galaxia Darkness. Meta Knight performs Galaxia Darkness on his unwitting victim. Boomstick: Meta Knight captains the almighty Halberd, a battleship with all kinds of weaponry jam packed! Soldiers, laser beams, cannons, Meta Knight's enormous mug on the front, a giant robo-lobster, you name it, chances are the Halberd has it! Wiz: Overall, Meta Knight is a frighteningly powerful foe. He is strong enough to hold up a stone statue with Galaxia, lived for over a thousand years, survived atmospheric re-entry, and when granted a wish by Nova, he wished to fight, and I quote, the "greatest warrior in the galaxy" - the almighty imprisoned warrior Galacta Knight, whom of which was sealed away in fear that his power was too great. And Meta Knight WON. Boomstick: That's right, he's greater than the greatest warrior in the galaxy! ...Woah... Wiz: But there is one other thing Meta Knight has in spades besides combat experience - speed. He has been known to achieve travelling from planet to planet in mere seconds. To put this kind of insane speed into perspective, and for the sake of example in regards to our solar system, the distance between Earth and Mars is about 139,994,930 miles. Even if we seriously lowballed Meta Knight travelling from Earth to Mars to taking one minute, Meta Knight would be travelling at 8,399,695,800 miles per hour - over TWELVE TIMES the speed of light! Boomstick: Holy hell! How does this guy not tear his body apart!? Wiz: Meta Knight is absurdly powerful, but is generally limited due to being honour-bound, preferring not to be helped in a fight and limiting himself unless the opponent proves himself worthy to get him to use his full potential and even giving his opponent a sword so that they're fighting on an equal level to him. Not to mention he seems to be depicted as a glass cannon, being more of a risk-and-reward type of character. Boomstick: ...And he looks strangely adorable without his mask... Wiz: Attempt to duel Meta Knight at your own risk, however. If you mess up, it may end up being your last sword duel. Meta Knight: Victory...is my destiny. DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton Some field in Medieval Japan Late evening It was a cloudless night, the stars were shining bright in the sky. Walking through the field together were Inuyasha and Miroku, admiring the starry sky. Suddenly, something caught their attention, and they looked towards it. Blasting through the sky and soaring dangerously low above the ground for its speed was the Halberd, but it seemed to be on a crash course as it was on fire and heavily battle-damaged, as if it had been caught in a battle in the skies and lost. The two watched as the burning Halberd continued to soar beyond the horizon. After a few seconds, Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "What was that?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha simply shook his head in response. "I don't know what that thing was..." he responded. "But it seemed like its headed up north. And I remember my brother going where that thing seems to be headed." "Then surely we should go to help him?" Miroku suggested. "If that thing contains a threatening creature, then--!" Inuyasha suddenly cut the monk off. "I wouldn't worry if I were you." he told him. "I know what his power's like. He should be fine." The scene faded out and a title-card faded in, alongside its theme, as if the battle was part of an episode of InuYasha. The title-card read: Arrival of the Mysterious Star Warrior Sesshōmaru vs. Meta Knight ---- Some mountain road somewhere further north Travelling together along the winding path of the mountains was a trio of travellers, bonded close together. This was made up of the human orphan Rin and the imp Jaken, led by the son of the Great Dog Demon, Sesshōmaru. They continued to walk a little further until Sesshōmaru could hear something from the skies behind him, coming to a stop. "Sesshōmaru? Is something wrong?" Rin asked, tilting her head. Jaken tapped Nintōjō's base on the ground as they continued to walk towards him. "Lord Sesshōmaru to you." Jaken corrected her. "Isn't that right, Lord--" Sesshōmaru then motioned to both of them to stop as he stared up at something in the sky, with Rin and Jaken looking with him to see the burning wreckage of the Halberd fly close by, Sesshōmaru instinctively shielding Rin from any possible damage. The Halberd continued to fly between the mountains before they could all hear an explosion as it crashed nearby. Sesshōmaru turned to the others. "You need to get going." He instructed. "Whatever that vessel is carrying, it might be dangerous." Jaken stepped forward. "That's right, Rin. Me and Lord Sesshōmaru will take care of--huh?" Jaken began, before Sesshōmaru took Nintōjō himself, pointing it back in the direction of where they came from. "Both of you need to go. It's for your own safety... go now!" He commanded, refusing to go to the Halberd's impact site until he saw both of them off. Jaken took hold of Rin's hand, letting them run off. Sesshōmaru watched them to make sure they escaped, before turning and heading for the Halberd, following the sight of smoke and fire in the near distance. ---- Impact site of the Halberd Sesshōmaru approached cautiously as he entered the area where the Halberd had crashed. He walked towards the wreckage of the massive battleship, and he could tell that there were no survivors. None but one. The sole survivor was a small creature, the cape flowing in the wind as his masked face looked up at what was once his battleship. The cape and the mask's shape meant that this was the Star Warrior of legend, Meta Knight. Sesshōmaru, strangely, seemed to recognise him - there had been stories between his associates about this legendary warrior that had come from a distant land... ...was this him? Sesshōmaru decided to approach him. "Are you the so-called legendary Star Warrior?" Sesshōmaru asked, causing Meta Knight to become alert and look behind him, spotting Sesshōmaru. He turned to face him. "I might just be." Meta Knight responded. He looked up at the son of the Great Dog Demon. He could see the sword sheathed. He had always wished to find a worthy opponent... perhaps he had found one? Meta Knight slowly drew Galaxia, his sword, drawing it at his side. "I am Sesshōmaru." He told the Star Warrior. "And you have entered my father's domain." "You can call me Meta Knight." Meta Knight replied. The two stared each other down before Meta Knight pointed Galaxia at Sesshōmaru, uttering two simple words. "Fight me." Sesshōmaru stared at Meta Knight for a few seconds before coming to the realisation that he had to fight. He must. "So it is a fight you wish for..." he began. He readied his claws to prepare for battle. "Then I suggest you brace yourself... for the power of me... and of my father." Meta Knight looked at him blankly before spreading his wings in anticipation, posing with Galaxia at the ready in a battle stance. "Come." Meta Knight instructed. FIGHT! Sesshōmaru decided to make the first move, attempting to slash Meta Knight with his claws. However, Meta Knight countered each slash with a strike from Galaxia, and jumped back, firing beams from his sword at the son of the Great Dog Demon. Sesshōmaru quickly drew Tenseiga to stop the beams from hitting him, before charging at Meta Knight again, trying to swipe him with his claws. However, Meta Knight wraps himself in the Dimensional Cape and disappears. Sesshōmaru suddenly smells something from behind him. "He--!" Sesshōmaru exclaimed, before rapidly turning just as Meta Knight reappeared behind him, catching Meta Knight off guard with a kick. The Star Warrior bounced across the ground for a few feet before flying right back up to Sesshōmaru almost instantly and slashing rapidly with Galaxia. Sesshōmaru used Tenseiga to defend himself from the onslaught, but Meta Knight then thrusted Galaxia into Sesshōmaru's side. Galaxia created a small wound, but it regenerated a few seconds afterwards as Sesshōmaru pushed Meta Knight back. "Are you not using your sword to attack for a reason?" Meta Knight wondered to himself, before flying up to a higher part of the mountains. Sesshōmaru quickly pursued him, flying up to the rocky area and punches Meta Knight in the middle of his mask, knocking him back a fair distance. Meta Knight, while tumbling, flew in a shuttle loop motion before flying at Sesshōmaru, slashing at the son of the Great Dog Demon. However, he had only hit an after-image as Sesshōmaru had moved to avoid the attack. Meta Knight turned back and the two exchanged blows, with Meta Knight pressuring Sesshōmaru with Galaxia, and Sesshōmaru blocking with Tenseiga. Suddenly, Meta Knight swept forward with a sliding kick, knocking Sesshōmaru off of his feet and knocking Tenseiga out of his hands. Meta Knight then grabs Tenseiga in the other hand as attacked with Galaxia, landing three solid hits on the son of the Great Dog Demon before preparing Tenseiga. "Fool..." Meta Knight mused, before thrusting Tenseiga straight through Sesshōmaru's chest. However, Meta Knight discovers that Tenseiga didn't even damage him. Sesshōmaru tries to slash at Meta Knight, who pulls back, taking Tenseiga with him. Meta Knight decided to test something, running the blade of Tenseiga across his arm, to which no cut forms. "So this sword cannot even cut through the living..." Meta Knight noted, before looking up at Sesshōmaru and throwing Tenseiga at him, to which he catches it and draws it back into its sheathe. "Tell me - what purpose does this blade have?" "You'll find out... soon enough." Sesshōmaru responded. He then, without warning, charged at Meta Knight again, seemingly striking a successful blow on the Star Warrior. However, he had only succeeded in dealing with an illusion, as Sesshōmaru suddenly smells Meta Knight behind him, just in time to block a blow from Galaxia with his claws. Meta Knight swoops around and suddenly spins, catching Sesshōmaru in a fast-moving Mach Tornado. At the end, Sesshōmaru is launched into the air, to which Meta Knight follows, preparing a fatal slice with Galaxia. Suddenly, Tenseiga teleports the son of the Great Dog Demon away before Meta Knight slashed at him. Meta Knight looked around in the sky. His opponent was right in front of him a second ago. Where did he disappear to? He suddenly got the answer as Sesshōmaru caught him from behind with a poison slash with his claws into Meta Knight's back, before creating a poison whip around the Star Warrior and throwing him down. Meta Knight fell down through the air before starting to fly and slow his descent, but suddenly Sesshōmaru flew up to him, slashing him multiple times with his claws before whipping his Mokomoko-sama around the Star Warrior and throwing him to the ground, leaving a small crater in the ground where he landed. Sesshōmaru flies down at an attempt to punch Meta Knight, but again Meta Knight avoids him by using the Dimensional Cape to escape, leaving the son of the Great Dog Demon to punch the ground. He then suddenly sees Meta Knight up ahead, charging right at him. Sesshōmaru drew Tenseiga, which suddenly enveloped him in a barrier. Meta Knight passes by and slashes the barrier seemingly once, but the barrier shows strain as it takes multiple hits. The barrier dissipates as Sesshōmaru turns around to face the Star Warrior again. "Impressive..." Meta Knight mused, preparing to attack yet again. Sesshōmaru tries to spray poison from his claws at Meta Knight, but the Star Warrior easily leaps over the spray and strikes him thrice with Galaxia before performing a Drill Rush that curves up into the air. He prepares an upward slash, but Tenseiga teleports Sesshōmaru again before it happens. Meta Knight looks around again, and spots Sesshōmaru back down on the ground, diving right at him. Sesshōmaru smells him coming and leaps back before Meta Knight could catch him. "I have to stand my ground..." Sesshōmaru told himself as slashed at Meta Knight, successfully creating a trio of scratches on the Star Warrior's mask. The two remained in a stalemate for a few seconds before Sesshōmaru locked his claws on either side of Meta Knight and kicked him into the air, continuing to slash him with his claws. He then prepares a powerful punch, but Meta Knight suddenly splits into what appeared to be three clones. Sesshōmaru smells that Meta Knight had moved to the left and swerved around to hit him, catching the Star Warrior off guard and throwing him back across the air. The two were now back on the ground as Sesshōmaru easily dispatched the created clones. "You seem to be experienced." Sesshōmaru told him. "I have lived for over a thousand years. I know how to fight by this point." Meta Knight responded. The Star Warrior then charged at Sesshōmaru with exceptional speed, as Sesshōmaru drew Tenseiga and focused his yōki into the blade, creating a Sōryūha blast in a whirlwind fashion, throwing Meta Knight around and launching him far away behind one of the mountains. Meta Knight flew back to the scene rapidly, only to spot Sesshōmaru now in his yōki form, towering over him. Meta Knight was wide-eyed at this and barely managed to avoid getting side-swiped by the yōki's claws. Meta Knight being surprised or frightened. Imagine that. Meta Knight decided to fly high into the air, thinking that the yōki wouldn't be able to follow him there. He was suddenly proved wrong as Sesshōmaru rammed straight into him. As Meta Knight tumbled through the air and tried to stabilise himself with his wings, Sesshōmaru slammed his paws down on the Star Warrior, sending him hurtling down, straight through the deck of the ruined Halberd. Inside the Halberd, Meta Knight bounced far across the battleship's interior. He got his bearings back after the sudden onslaught and used a healing tool to deal with the sudden damage, while feeling the spot on his back where Sesshōmaru had struck with his poison claws. Suddenly, Sesshōmaru burst through the Halberd's deck and into the interior to face Meta Knight again, causing the Star Warrior to become alert. Meta Knight flew at the yōki, but Sesshōmaru quickly pinned him down and tried to bite him. Meta Knight slashed Galaxia at the paw holding him down to escape before letting loose a powerful Mach Tornado on the yōki, knocking him back by some distance. Sesshōmaru reverts back to normal as he takes out Nintōjō as Meta Knight disappears with the Dimensional Cape. Sesshōmaru waits in anticipation for the Star Warrior to reappear. He suddenly catches Meta Knight's scent behind him and turns to find Meta Knight floating with his wings. He blasts a stream of fire from Nintōjō, which Meta Knight avoids with his speed, though his cape was slightly burnt from being caught in the blast. Sesshōmaru continues to blast fire at the fast blur of the Star Warrior, the flames of which melts away a massive hole in the side of the Halberd. Meta Knight suddenly finds himself cornered with the powerful flames heading towards him, and uses his Dimensional Cape once again to avoid getting incinerated. "You..." Sesshōmaru grunted as he caught Meta Knight's scent in front of him. He moved back to avoid him, but Meta Knight made a decisive slash at the son of the Great Dog Demon with Galaxia, slashing him across the chest and slicing Nintōjō in half. Meta Knight jumps back as Sesshōmaru once again draws Tenseiga, but also Bakusaiga, now no longer intent on holding back. Meta Knight looked at the blade with intrigue, and decides that he shouldn't hold back either. "You're proving to show extreme promise." Meta Knight commented. "I'll be sure to deliver." Sesshōmaru replied. The two raced at each other, as Sesshōmaru and Meta Knight clashed blades with Bakusaiga and Galaxia. They remained in blade lock for a few seconds before Sesshōmaru slashed with a poison-infused claw, slashing the top of Meta Knight's head. Meta Knight flinched in pain before flying back and preparing a Drill Rush, which Sesshōmaru avoids with his own speed. Meta Knight lands on the floor, and Sesshōmaru draws Tenseiga in front of him and lays it on the ground and channeling his yōki into the blade once again. Meta Knight spots this and avoids the Dragon Strike before it can hit him. Meta Knight flies straight at him and slashes at Sesshōmaru with Galaxia, who blocks the remaining slashes with Bakusaiga. Sesshōmaru then strikes Meta Knight again with his claw, but Meta Knight avoids the next strike and cuts off Sesshōmaru's left arm, Bakusaiga included, with Galaxia. Sesshōmaru was forced to draw Tenseiga again as Meta Knight attempted to decapitate him, which Tenseiga teleported the son of the Great Dog Demon away from. Meta Knight turned to face Sesshōmaru again and attempted to rapidly slash him with Galaxia, but Sesshōmaru had formed a barrier around him again with Tenseiga. Meta Knight continued to rapidly attack the barrier with no success, and eventually flew back. He then watched with further intrigue as Sesshōmaru's arm suddenly grew back, picking Bakusaiga back up off of the ground. Meta Knight flies back at Sesshōmaru as the son of the Great Dog Demon prepares a powerful Yōki Wave, which hits Meta Knight before the Star Warrior could hit him and launches him all the way to the other end of the Halberd's interior. Meta Knight slams against the wall before slowly dropping down. His skin was looking bad in a few places and his mask was scratched and even broken in parts. He then spots Sesshōmaru rapidly approaching with Bakusaiga. He split himself into five more illusions and, right before Bakusaiga could hit him, Meta Knight disappeared with the Dimensional Cape, leaving Sesshōmaru to slice the other clones, disintegrating them with Bakusaiga. He turned around, anticipating Meta Knight to come out from somewhere once again... but he didn't. Not even a scent of where Meta Knight was. "He must have decided to retreat..." Sesshōmaru mused to himself. But suddenly, he noticed that everything was getting inexplicably darker. Sesshōmaru walked forward as he tried to make sense of everything, but before long, everything before him was pitch black, and he couldn't even see past his own face. He suddenly sensed Meta Knight's scent behind him. "Wh--!?" Sesshōmaru turned around to try and defend himself, but it was far too late. A loud sound of steel piercing skin and bone was heard as the light suddenly returned. Meta Knight was in front of Sesshōmaru with his sword pointed to his side, blood coating Galaxia's blade as Sesshōmaru slowly split in two, the two halves falling to the floor. He had succeeded a Galaxia Darkness. Meta Knight exited his attack pose, and instead of leaving right away, walked up to Sesshōmaru's top half, Galaxia still in hand. The top half of the Great Dog Demon's son looked up at the Star Warrior that had felled him. "You were... an exceptional fighter..." Sesshōmaru weakly told Meta Knight. "As were you." Meta Knight returned, shaking Sesshōmaru's hand respectfully with his free hand. Suddenly, Meta Knight was presented with Tenseiga. "Please... take this... back to Rin." He told Meta Knight. Meta Knight stared at the blade in front of him before sheathing Galaxia and taking Tenseiga in his hands, nodding in understanding in what he had to do. "Rin... we'll be reunited... on the other side..." Sesshōmaru muttered as he finally bled out and died. Meta Knight stared at him for a few seconds, then turned walked away slowly towards the massive hole in the side of the Halberd. However, before he left the area, he looked back at the body of his fallen opponent. "And I shall hopefully see you there myself, when my time in this life is said and done." Meta Knight spoke. In another life, they perhaps could have been allies. Maybe even friends. But he had to put that behind him, now, as he took off into the air. He had a delivery to make. K.O! Rin is shown sat by herself, but then Meta Knight arrives to her, carrying Tenseiga in his hands. Rin gasps on seeing the Star Warrior before her, tears welling in her eyes. "S-Sesshōmaru!" she weeped. "He-he's dead!" "Indeed he is." Meta Knight confirmed, bowing respectfully. "But if it makes you feel any better, his sword is intact." He handed Tenseiga to Rin. "And on top of that, he was one of the most worthy opponents I have thought in all of my hundreds of years of living." Meanwhile, a young angel boy is seen exploring the wreckage of the Halberd and spotting the two halves of Sesshōmaru, wondering what on earth had gone on inside. Results Boomstick: WIZARD! WHERE'S THE BATHTUB? I NEED SOMETHING TO PUT MY FEELS IN! Wiz: Oh, get over yourself, Boomstick. *Ahem* ...Both Sesshōmaru and Meta Knight were similar in strength and destructive capability. Meta Knight may come second to Sesshōmaru's options in terms of offensive weaponry and transformations, but Meta Knight was easily the faster and more experienced of the two, since Meta Knight has participated in a thousand-year war and is capable of interplanetary travel in seconds. Boomstick: But Meta Knight being older and faster didn't make this a cakewalk for the Star Warrior, since Sesshōmaru's high sense of smell meant he could always detect where the real Meta Knight was. In fact, Sesshōmaru had the perfect way to permanently end Meta Knight - the disintegrating Bakusaiga. But Meta Knight could avoid the disintegration sword thanks to his speed and Dimensional Cape! Wiz: In fact, the Dimensional Cape allowed Meta Knight to avoid a lot of what could have killed him. Boomstick: And while Sesshōmaru surpassed his father and Inuyasha, Meta Knight fought Galacta Knight, the so-called "greatest warrior in the galaxy" and won, meaning it's not out of the question that Meta Knight would surpass Sesshōmaru! Wiz: But ultimately, it comes down to Bakusaiga against Galaxia Darkness as one-hit-kill methods to each other. And on the whole, despite Bakusaiga only requiring one touch to get its effect to work, Meta Knight would likely be too quick to catch, and plus Galaxia Darkness would at least have a high chance of hitting its mark and successfully killing Sesshōmaru thanks to him being capable of being killed via decapitation or being split in two. Helping Meta Knight confuse, incapacitate and finish off the son of the Great Dog Demon. Boomstick: He was a swell fighter. Good Knight, Sesshōmaru... Wiz: The winner is Meta Knight. Who would you be rooting for? Sesshōmaru Meta Knight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015